Who
by VioletOD
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Bella thinks she can get through it because she knows she's carrying their child. When she no longer has that child she is no longer the same Bella. Years later can a bronze haired girl bring Bella back to who she was and give her the happily ever after she has always wanted? Cannon Couples.
1. My Baby

**Hey Guy's it's been awhile. I have a lot of stories in my head but this one kinda of jumped to the front today. Um I hope you guys like it.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight and these wonderful characters but the story is all mine **

**This story takes place a couple days after Edward has left Bella.**

"The first question she was asked was What do you do? as if that were enough to define you. Nobody ever asked you who you really were, because that changed. You might be a judge or a mother or a dreamer. You might be a loner or a visionary or a pessimist. You might be the victim, and you might be the bully. You could be the parent, and also the child. You might wound one day and heal the next."  
― Jodi Picoult, _Nineteen Minutes_

My Baby

BPOV

I just sat there looking out the window. I don't know how many days it was. How many months had past. It could have been years. Edward was gone, I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I felt myself drifting to the night of my birthday…

"_Bella." Edward said in almost a gasp. I turned around and was surprised as he made sure there was no space between myself and him. I leaned into him and couldn't help but moan_ _at the feel of him._

"_Edward." I sighed. Edward started breaking away and when I looked into his eyes. I couldn't tell the emotion in them but I could tell that I didn't like it. "Edward?" _

_Edward didn't respond he just picked me up and laid me on the bed and kissed me as if it was his last time. I didn't like that but kissed him back with as much force as I could. Edward quickly ripped of my dress and was tracing my body adoringly. I could feel my panties become drenched._

_I got shivers. I never expected him to go this far but I was going to take as much as I could get. I reached or his shirt and pulled it over his head. I traced his body and felt a shiver go through him as he bent down to kiss me even more hungrily than before. I reached for his pants a little hesitant that he would stop me._

_I felt him stop kissing me and I was worried that this would soon be all over but instead he started kissing my neck. I gasped as I felt him move his hands to my breasts. I moaned as I felt him flick his tongue over my bra. I hurriedly finished pulling his pants down his torso. We were touching and kissing until we were both bare in front each other. _

_Edward stopped as he positioned himself between my legs. I caressed his face letting him know this is what I wanted. Edward stared at me and I was almost burning from his gaze._

"_I love you." He whispered before he eased inside me. I had to bit my lip from crying out._

"_Bella." He whispered in awe._

"_I'm okay keep going." I whispered. It wasn't that bad, and his cold temperature helped the heat that was between my thighs. "Please please keep going." I said clawing at his back trying to keep him in me forever. I felt finally whole._

"_I love you." He whispered before kissing me and then moving inside me again and again. _

"_I love you" I replied simply._

"Bella!" Charlie came into my room interrupting my memory. "Bella?" I just raised my eyes to him not moving.

"Don't you want to try going to school?" he asked but you could already hear the defeat in his voice. I just moved my eyes back out the window. Charlie sighed. "Do you at least want breakfast?" I heard him sigh again before placing a plate on my bed. Then I heard him walk out my bedroom closing the door behind him.

Why do I even get up in the morning? Or even eat? Then I let out a big gust of wind when I realized why.

My hands drifted to my stomach which almost seemed as if it was rock hard.

My baby. I sniffled as I remembered the day I found out. I was going to tell Edward, but then he seemed to be deep in thought. I know I had to tell him but I just never found the right moment. Then he was gone…

I couldn't tell him then, I knew exactly what would happen. Edward would have stayed because it was his gentleman's duty.

And this is where the selfishness comes in. I knew that Edward would stay, and raise the baby with me.

Thinking of killing this baby sent a horrible pain in my chest to expand. I could never kill something that Edward and I created. I would always love him; he was it for me and would forever be, even if I wasn't that to him anymore.

But, I knew I was selfish. I didn't tell Edward because I didn't want him raising our child together and then have to see the girls in his life. I couldn't bear it.

I felt my stomach. My baby.


	2. My Last Piece

My Last Piece

9 months later….

"Jacob I can't do this!" I screamed squeezing his hand.

"You can do this Bella." He looked at me with his big brown eyes. Jacob has been the closest thing to a friend through this whole thing.

One day Charlie tried to get him to talk to me, and it didn't work at first but then he told me that he was a werewolf and for some reason the supernatural creatures were the only thing close to my supernatural vampire family.

Jacob was the only one who knew I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, and it was easy to hide with my clothes. I didn't want people talking badly about my baby.

"Come on Bella push!"

"Push" the doctor yelled with him. "The baby's almost here Bella."

"Push." Jacob yelled. I pushed with all my might until I could no longer push and then I heard a small cry. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Congrats Bella." The doctor says as he placed a small bundle in my arms. I gasped as I looked at her beautiful green eyes. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

I cried as I kissed her forehead. "Do you have a name so we can put it on the birth certificate?" I nodded.

"Her name is Renesme Carlie Cullen." I smiled at her.

"Bella…" Jacob trailed off I glared at him before smiling back at my daughter who was sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Congratulations Bella." Dr. Gerndey said before leaving. I just hummed as I held my amazing daughter before the nurse came to take her away so the pediatric doctor could check her over. I hummed as laid back and waited for my daughter. I felt this sadness go through me as the thought that Edward didn't get to see her beautiful eyes open for the first time.

"Bella." I heard Jacob say. I opened my eyes realizing that I dozed off for a little while.

"What's going on? Where's Renesme is she okay?!" I asked panicked trying to sit up.

"Renesme is fine." Jacob said sighing "but what if she's not?"

"What are you talking about?!" I started panicking again.

"She's okay Bella, I'm just saying. How do you know you can properly take care of her, she looked so small in your arms. You're 18, are you sure you can have another life depend on yours? Is it what's best for her?" Jacob asked placing a hand over mine.

I felt tears rise up in my eyes. It was as if he just said every doubt I've ever had in the past 9 months.

"No Bella don't cry. I just don't want anything bad to happen." Jacob said wiping the tears off my cheek. I tried not to flinch but when anyone touched me I could only think of one person's cold hands. Jacob sighed and moved his hand away from my cheek.

"I love her." I cried pathetically.

"but are you what's really best for her? I'm sure there is a lovely home where they'll love her just like you do." Jacob said. I bit my lip and looked out the window. What could I do? I was 18, I still needed to finish high school.

I'd probably have to get my GED. My measly job at Newton's didn't pay much. I really didn't want to tell Charlie. Renee would flip if she found out. I could feel the tears starting. Was Jacob right? Was I not what's best for my little girl? Money wasn't happiness but it would buy her clothes, and food, and every toy under the sun which is what I wanted for her.

I only knew one family that could give her that.

"I could try to find Edward, he would make sure she had everything she ever wanted." I said quietly that I thought he didn't hear me.

"Edward didn't want you Bella? What you think you could actually find him? And that he'd want you back—"

"I didn't say he'd want me back but he'd take care of our daughter." I said fiercely.

"Yeah being around a house of bloodsuckers is what's best for your daughter." He said sarcastically.

And you're gonna let that happen, let Renesme have a new beautiful Step mommy." My subconscious said with a sneer.

"Jacob I don't know what to do." I cried.

"I do, let me get the adoption papers in here. I already filled most of them out…" I gasped. "you just need to sign."

"I can't stay here when my daughter is here! She's everything to me." She's all I had left actually but I didn't say that thought out loud.

"Then we'll leave, just me and you. I'll be there for you Bella." Jacob said. I tried to smile but I was overcome with so many emotions that I just turned over to my other side and cried.

"Sign here." Jacob said after I finished crying. "I know that this is what's best for her." I sniffled. I threw off the blanket and put on my stuff that I brought here. "I have your bag packed Bella." Jacob said and I just nodded as I bit my lip looking at the papers Jacob put on the table.

A better life….a better life for your daughter…one she deserves….

I quickly sign my name. Jacob hugs me and sets off out the door. "I'll let the nurse know and we can go." Jacob says before walking out.

I bit my tongue to keep in the sobs that threaten to take me over. I look over to the basinet they have in my room and see Renesme sleeping quietly. I go over to her and look at her as tears come down my face as I realize that's it for the last time.

"I love you so much baby girl. I love you I love you I love you." I keep chanting it. The nurse walks in surprised to see me and then just starts writing in her chart.

"I'm here now, we got here." The nurse says with a sympathetic smile. I nod and give Renesme one more kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy loves you so much baby." I whisper in her ear. I turn and head out the door before she opens her eyes and keeps me there forever. I run down the hall and run into Jacob's arms as he hugs me tight.

I gasp I feel electricity pass through me, the feeling I use to get when _he_ use to look at me. I quickly pull out of Jacob's embrace and glance around the room looking for Bronze hair. The electricity is gone but I could have sworn I felt him here.

_Was he here__?_

"Come on Bella let's go." Jacob said. I shook my head. Edward wasn't here. Edward was probably off enjoying his distractions, he couldn't be here. It was my mind trying too hard to feel better.

I felt my heart break as I ran with Jacob to his car to go home get my stuff and leave. I couldn't stay in this town anymore.

**Hey guy's I'd love some reviews…so REVIEW please and thank you **** xoxo **

**V**


	3. Is This My Life?

Is this My Life?

17 years later…

Today wasn't a day I liked to remember. I lost my love, and conceived my child on my birthday. Even though he didn't leave until later, I knew I lost him on that day. I could see it now when I think about it. I try not to think about it because it hurts to think about.

I remember the feeling of carrying our child for 9 months. The pain I felt to part with her. Then the pain of trying to get her back. I remember it was 2 weeks after I signed her adoption papers...

_I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. Jacob and I talked about it and we both agreed that we had done was right but I couldn't let her go. I was selfish._

_I rather Renesme be safe in my arms then with a family who could give her everything she ever wanted. She deserved a family that loves her unconditionally because she was theirs by blood._

_I would give her anything that she wished. I would find away. I ran into the hospital just as Jacob called my phone looking for me. I ran before he could talk me out of it._

_I ran up to the desk._

"_Can I help you miss?" the secretary asked_

"_I'm looking for an infant, her name is Renesme Cullen." I said quickly. She looked at her computer and her eye brows furrowed._

"_There's no one here by the name Miss." She replied. I felt my heart stop._

"_There has to be! I gave birth to her 2 weeks ago!" I said panicking. _

"_Yes I see the birth certificate but you must understand that she doesn't pop up anywhere else in the system." She said.  
"No, I signed the papers for her adoption but I changed my mind. They said she probably wouldn't get placed with a family so soon! I checked the papers!" I said crying. I could tell the lady didn't know what to say to me._

"_That's right. It takes months for an adoption to go through but if it's a closed adoption there won't be any record here." She said at a lost to do. "Take it to a court and maybe they can release the information." She said. I could feel my knees shake as I collapsed. _

_I opened my eyes to find Jacob staring back at me._

"_They called me." He sighed. "Are you okay?"_

"_My baby's gone." I said. I felt like I couldn't feel anything._

"_She's better off Bella. I swear it, I can feel it." I just stared at the ceiling._

_I knew I wasn't the same person anymore._

_I could feel my heart, which was broken after Edward left, be completely destroyed._

"Hey you coming Mom?" I heard Sarah call.

"Coming." I shouted. I took a deep breath to put the memories out of my head. I wasn't the same person. That was a different life. My therapist said I have to think of my new life now.

"Bella you gotta hurry up." I heard Johnny say jibbing his sister.

"I'm coming you two." I chuckled.

When we got to Seattle I finished getting my GED. Then we were living together, Jacob and I. I finished my undergrad and masters at the nearby community college and Jacob started working at a mechanic shop.

I haven't be able to talk to Charlie because I couldn't tell him he had a granddaughter and then I lost her. I called him and I heard him answer before I hung up and then I cried and I haven't really been able to talk to him since. I couldn't bear knowing that he lost his granddaughter because of me. So I only talk him sometimes or when he comes to visit for a day or so. I never could tell him what happened. I could never tell him the truth, it hurt too much. I couldn't bear being in Forks where I lost my—

I need to stop thinking about it or I won't be able to teach today.

It was our second year here in Seattle when Jacob found out that a girl he dated had a baby who was about 2 and was currently with his second child. Then without saying why she left 2 year old Johnny and his sister Sarah on our doorstep.

I of course took them in, I'm not a psychologist but I could feel me trying to replace my guilt of losing Renesme with taking care of them. Johnny was now 19 and a senior where Sarah was 16 turning 17 and was a junior. I was proud of both of them. Sarah sometimes rotates between calling me Bella and Mom. Johnny keeps to calling me Bella since he still sometimes sees his mom.

Jacob and I have only been dating for the past 2 years ever since he opened his own garage. It was hard but I decided that I should be able to make the people that I can, happy if I can, so I made him happy by going on dates and allowing him kisses and yeah…

"Come on Mom we're gonna be late!" Sarah called again.

"Come on baby!" Jacob called. "I'll drive since I have to come today." Jacob frequents the high school working in the scene shop they have. I come down stairs where their all waiting. I smile at them as we all follow out the door. It was our routine and it worked for us.

We all walked in the same entry way as we always did.

"Hi Mrs. Black." I smiled as a student in freshmen English smiled at me. I changed my last name because it was easier to become a new person here. It was also easier when dealing with schools and such with Sarah and Johnny.

Sarah squealed hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes to think of who was walking down the hallway. Jacob gave me a knowing smirk.

"JJ!" Johnny called out. I looked up into the smirking eyes of Jake Force. I could hear Sarah giggling.

Sarah has like Jake Force since the first time she laid eyes on him. Then she fell in love with him when they started high school but has never told him. She's afraid of rejection and I got that but I told her that Jacob and I were sure that he loved her back. I smiled.

"Good morning Jake."

"Hey Momma S." he smirked. Jake was like a son to me. The special thing about Jake is he is a vampire. We met him when the kids were in middle school. Jacob was weary at first but warmed up to him. Even the wolf pack here likes him.

Yeah there is a wolf pack here. Khan, leader of the Seattle wolves accepted Jake as part of the pack. As far as he's concerned he's training Jacob to take over.

Jake was the gorgeous boy on campus. Jake has these golden brown eyes, and brown hair which all the girls adored. Jake was the popular boy.

With Jake being a vampire it was easy enough to explain to him what happened in my life. That was a hard day. Talking about losing Renesme and Edward.

Jake took it a little far, he demanded to see a picture of Edward and when I showed him he said when he saw him he'd kill him for what he did to me and he'd help me forever to find Renesme.

I told him to leave Edward alone, even though it didn't help that I could barely say his name.

Jake was really protective of me but I think it's because he feels as if I'm his mom. I basically adopted him when I met him. I know he lives alone but he's friends with Johnny and Jacob so he's always at my house anyways.

"Hey Jake." Sarah giggles.

"Hey Sarah." Jake smiled. See I knew there was something there. "Hey Bella, Jacob, Johnny." Jake said smiling at all of us. We all hung out as a family on the staircase in front of the main doors of the high school.

I really enjoyed teaching here.

"Hi Jake." Girls giggled walking past us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiya girls." Jake winked at them back. Sarah frowned.

"Stop it." I said smacking him on his arm.

"What?" he laughed rubbing his arm as if I actually hurt him. Jacob laughed.

"It's not nice leading them on." I scolded.

"Who said I wasn't going to have my fun?" Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jake Force you are not a player!" I scolded again.

"I'm not, I just like to play with girls." Jake gave me a boyish grin.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"What? I like to have fun." He winked at some girl as she walked back. The girl smiled and kept walking when I gave her a glare. I sighed. I knew that Jake was perfect for Sarah and Sarah for him.

"I get your having fun but maybe there's someone for you." I said suggestively looking towards Sarah who was meeting up with her friends. Jake looked towards where my eyes went then he sighed.

"Bella…we have this same argument all the time" he groaned. "I'm not good with being with one girl. I've never done it before."

"Would you finally think about it?" I asked. "I know you guys would be perfect."

"Yeah I get it. I'm popular, she's popular we go together but…"

"No because I love you both as if you were my own. Don't lose love." I said seriously. "I just want you both to be happy and if it's with each other that's just an added bonus." I winked.

Jake sighed before looking back at Sarah. Sarah catching his eye waved. Jake waved back towards Sarah then looked back at me.

"Go on a date and see where it takes you." I said. Jacob hearing our conversation smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"Maybe you'll finally see what we all see…that you love Sarah." Jacob said kissing my cheek.

"I care about her but love shouldn't it be obvious?" Jake asked.

"It's not always." Jacob said patting his back.

"I'll ask her out…maybe later." He said quickly before Sarah and Johnny came over with their friends. Jake never really fit in with their friends even though I know Sarah and Johnny tried to include them.

"Did you hear?" Sarah gushed coming to the center of the circle we created.

"What's up Sarah?" Jacob asked.

"Apparently there a three new students transferring here tomorrow." She said.

"I think I remember seeing three names on my new roster." I said nodding.

"Well there is one boy and two girls. I don't really care about them much. I don't remember where there from but nowhere notable so-"

"No one with dare impeach on your royal highness status." Johnny said laughing.

"Sarah you are the most beautiful and popular girl in school." I said smiling proudly. "Who could ever compare." I smiled.

"This is true." Jake said and Sarah beamed at him.

"Well anyways Wed. is the auditions of the fall musical. Apparently Mr. Heinz is doing WICKED!" Sarah clapped.

"Well we know who gets the main lead always." Jacob smiled at Sarah.

"and who gets the male lead." I smiled over to Jake who was looking up at the sky. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"Classes are about to start, off to class." I said shooing them.

"Bye Bella." They chorused.

"Bye Bella." Jacob said kissing me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

"Love you ." I smiled walking into my classroom. I was about to fully go in but I heard some girl almost scream. I walked to towards the way of the sound. I found Sarah and her friends near this girl who was yelling at my daughter.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled. The girl turned around horrified. "think about bullying my daughter again and I will have you suspended!" I said sternly. I didn't take anyone bullying Sarah. I would protect Sarah against everything.

The way I couldn't protect my own daughter.

"I wasn't…she was the—"

"Get out of here before I call the principle!" I said quickly as she scurried away. I look to Sarah.

"Tell me if anyone bothers you and I'll take care of it." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks Mom." She said. "Come on girls." She said to her friends and they smiled at me and followed behind her.

I sighed contently. Jake was going to ask Sarah out. Sarah was popular and happy. Johnny was content with usually anything. Johnny was alike in the girl department with Jake. Sarah and Jake would get the leads in wicked.

I couldn't be happier. I thought as I walked into my classroom. I started preparing for my freshmen English class when Principle Kalian walked in.

"Good morning Principle Kalian." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Black. I'm sure you're aware of the new students?" he asked sitting on of the students desks.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well I've talked to their other teachers but you have all three of them. They are to be treated with care. Their family is very powerful people and not to mention they donated a lot of money to our school in the thoughts that they'd being helping their education."

"All three of them are related?" I asked looking at my lesson plan.

"One of them is related to the family. She's a bright student I had the pleasure of meeting when she came in my office over the summer. The other two students are more like best friends of her's that the family took in. But all of them will receive the best treatment." He said. I nodded. "they're amazing people and do a lot of good for people." He said reverently.

"That's fine." I smiled. "Do you know the families name? or the girls name?"

"Yes it's—"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" we heard out the classroom.

"This better not happen when she gets here tomorrow." He said angrily as we walked out my classroom to disband the fight. I helped him and was a little in shock. I've never seen him get angry. This family must mean a lot.

After we separated the fight we went our separate ways. I sighed and sat on my desk looking out the window. We didn't really get new students. I had a feeling in my stomach though. It gave me shivers.

The only time I could remember this feeling was on the first day at Forks High. I shivered trying not to remember but I couldn't help but to see his face.

Edward. I sighed. I tried not to think about him but it was impossible.

Renesme. I felt tears fall down my face. I wouldn't be able to ever not think about my daughter. She'd be turning 18 this year. I sighed as I looked out the window. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

It was hard to believe that this was my life. Sometimes I wonder if this is really it.

**I'd appreciate your thoughts! Review! Xoxo **

**V**


	4. A New Day

A New Day

Third POV

Bella got dressed and out the door with Sarah, Jacob, and Johnny just as every day. They met up with Jacob and Sarah's "popular" crew like every other day. They stood on the stairs.

"Maybe she could hang with us." Sarah said randomly.

"What do you mean?" Johnny replied.

"Well I heard that this girl comes from like an important family and all. So she's probably rich or something so she was probably popular. Maybe I'll allow her into my group." Sarah said simply.

"Well since her family is important she's probably hot." Johnny said smiling.

"You gonna tap that?" Jake laughed. Johnny winked at Jake making Jacob knock his shoulder.

"Ow dad." He laughed.

"Looks aren't everything, neither is wealth. You gotta see beyond the person." Jake said suddenly thinking. We all look surprised at Jake's deep thought. "I am a smart boy you know?" he said smirking.

"We know." Bella said throwing my arm around him.

"Thanks _Mom_" Jake said hugging me back. Bella smiled.

"Actually don't you have something to do today?" Bella asked nodding towards Sarah. Sarah was smiling. Bella know that Jacob accidentally let it slip that Jake was gonna ask her out. Sarah has been waiting a very long time for this. Bella was so happy for her. Bell thought that if she could make Sarah happy then maybe it'd count for the fact that she couldn't give her own daughter that.

Jake nodded.

"Hey Sarah…I was wondering…" he trailed off. You could Sarah told everyone because everyone seemed to have stop by the stairs watching Jake and Sarah. Jake never asked any girls out on dates. No one thinks he's ever even been on one.

Jake rarely talks to any girls really besides to bed them.

"Well I was wondering if—" Jake's question was interrupted by a cars loud speakers. Everyone looked around wondering where the sound was coming from.

"_We are the lazy generation  
No more standing out in line  
So good at wasting our time_"

"The F-Ups? Cool." Jake nodded his head in approval. Just then a car rounded the corner and parked in the parking lot. The Boys mouths dropped.

"_We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
Now (now, now, now, now...)_

"No way!" Johnny exclaimed.

"That's….that's the Koenigsegg CCXR!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Wow." Jake nodded.

"_We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
We are the lazy generation  
Now (now, now, now, now...)_

_Stand up and shout_  
_We won't be there for you_  
_Hey, ho, hey, ho, hey, ho, lets go!..."_

The music cut off as a boy and a girl got out of the car. They got their bags and started walking towards the group.

They stopped in front of Bella and the rest of the group.

"Hi." The boy said. The boy seemed tall about 5'11 or 6'0. He had black hair that looked like they got in his eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans with converse and a black leather jacket. Jake wore that type of outfit a lot.

Jake and the boy got into an easy conversation as they were discussing the car until the girl bumped him.

Bella was surprised. Jake didn't usually get along with people so easily.

"Sorry. I'm Jason, and this wonderful girl is my girlfriend Sam." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sam was about average for a girl. 5'6 maybe. Had wavy black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. Sam had on cargo pants, a jacket and a military hat. Sam nodded.

"I'm Jake." Jake smiled. "This is Bella, well Mrs. Black, Jacob, Mr. Black, they work here. And Sarah, Johnny, and a bunch of their friends." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said smiling at everyone. Jason looked at Bella for awhile. "Have we met?" he asked stupidly. Sam pulled his face to whisper in his ear. Then he pulled back quickly and looked anywhere but Bella. Bella looked at Jacob but he shrugged.

"Is that your car?" he asked putting his arm around Bella.

"No it's our best friend's." Sam said surprising everyone by talking. It was easy to see her attitude. "We just needed to find out where to get our schedules."

"Well I could show you. I'd love to hear about the car." Jake said smiling.

"I'd like that." Jason smiled. "You like cars?" Jake nodded.

"Yeah I like cars, music, sports, books, and art." Jake shrugged. Everyone looked at him surprised that he was talking so much.

Jake usually didn't talk that much. But Jake like these two. There was something about them.

"That's cool. Our best friend likes that stuff too." Jason said nodding giving Sam a look. Sam smirked back nodding at Jason.

"I do too Jake." Sarah smiled moving closer near Jake. "You don't have to show them around." She snapped her fingers. "Gina!" A girl moved closer to Sarah. "Make sure these kids know where we're going." She demanded linking her arm through Jake's. "We have something to talk about anyways." Sarah smiled.

"She is not going to like you." Sam said. Sarah frowned looking at her just an engine revved in the distance.

"Who?" Sarah asked snidely.

"Who's engine is that?" Jacob asked.

"My best friend. On both accounts." Sam said as she turned around as everyone look up at the red motorcycle coming onto campus and popped a wheelie before parking next to the car Jason and Sam just parked.

The girl hopped off the bike before swinging her bag around onto her shoulder.

"Whoa that's a Ducati 1199 Panigale S!" Jacob exclaimed. The girl took off her helmet and shook her bronze hair loose.

"Whoa she's hot!" Johnny exclaimed.

Jake said nothing but he suddenly felt as if he had a heart and it started beating rapidly. The girl was dressed head to toe in designer clothes. Her long shirt that went to the middle of her thigh was Marc Jacobs, the sunglasses she put over her eyes were Vera Wang, her jacket was Burberry, her bag was Gucci, her skinny jeans were Guess, and her flats were

"O-M-G she has the new Louis Vuitton flats. They're not even supposed to be out until next year!" Sarah screeched.

The girl looked around and smiled as Sam waved her over.

"You find our schedules Sam?" the girl asked. Jake felt his heart leap up into his throat at the sound of her voice.

"Well—" Sam was cut off my Johnny.

"Hey there. I'm Johnny." Johnny said. Bella and Sarah looked at each other and rolled their eyes at his flirty voice. Jake felt his hands ball into fists. Sarah looked weirdly at Jake. Jake just stared at the girl in front of him.

"Right." The girl said before looking back at Sam. Johnny pouted as Sarah and Bella snorted.

"So schedules? Where do we get them?" the girl asked.

"Up the stairs, down the left hallway and to your right." Jake said quickly. Everyone looked at him because he was acting oddly but he only looked at the girl. The girl smiled as she looked at the person who sounded perfect. The girl smirked as she took off her glasses to look at him better.

Jake wanted to drown in those green eyes.

"Thanks." The girl said smiling at Jake.

"I'm Jake." He said getting out of Sarah's grasp to hold out his hand. The girl smiled and shook his hand. They both let go as they felt an electric spark go through them.

"Nice to meet you Jake." The girl said smiling. Then she turned to walk up the stairs as Jake had told her with Sam and Jason following behind.

Every girl was staring at her in awe. Every boy was looking at her like she was a rare piece of meat and they had to have her.

"I don't even get a name?" Jake asked. Bella watching him warily. Sarah was stewing besides her. Everyone knew that Jake didn't give attention to girls but he was giving attention to this one.

Sam and Jason walked a head of her into the building. She opened the door but turned around one last time to look at Jake before walking in.

"My friends call me Reese."

**Song is Lazy Generation by the F-Ups**

**Review…do it…**

**Xoxo**

**V**


	5. Reese

Reese

BPOV

"I'll see you guys later." Jake hollered as he started sprinting off in the direction that this _Reese_ disappeared into.

"If you see her, make sure I get her number." Johnny laughed causing Jake to quickly stop.

"Knock it the fuck off!" Jake snarled before turning back around and disappearing into the school.

"Pushy." Johnny said rolling his eyes but walking into the school.

"But Jake…" Sarah said following Jake into the building. Then her friends shrugged at each other and followed her.

"Let's go." Jacob said kissing my head as we walked into the school. I stopped for a moment when I felt as rush of electricity go through my body. I stopped breathing as I turned around and scanned the parking lot.

"Bella?" Jacob asked confused but I tuned him out looking around but failing to see anything. I sighed.

"It's nothing." I said turning around to see a flash of bronze hair. I felt my heart jump until I realized that Reese was standing at the top of the stairs looking far away, she looked as if she was talking with someone.

Reese nodded and then when she noticed me staring she nodded at me before turning and walking back into the school.

I cast one more look behind me but I saw nothing. I tried to stop thinking about them but the flashes came too quickly.

I said goodbye to Jacob and I hurried into my classroom where I put my head between my legs as I hit my memories that I couldn't take to relive. I didn't know how long I was sitting there.

"Bella?" I heard Jake calling. I looked up into Jake's worried eyes. "Bella what's wrong?" I just shook my head. "Tell me." He insisted.

"I just thought I saw…I just…" I couldn't finish.

"You thought you saw Edward Cullen?" he said quietly. "That bastard!" he said angrily.

"Jake." I said almost gasping for breathe.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said rubbing my back. "I'm here." He said softly. "Trust you wouldn't have seen him because I would have killed him too quick for you to see." He said chuckling trying to make me laugh but that didn't make me feel better.

Something moved from the door. I looked up to find Reese with her lips set in a line.

"Sorry Bella, I told Reese I'd show her around. But I heard you from the hallway" Jake said. "You better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Thanks Jake." I said standing back up.

"Don't worry I can find my own way around." Reese said her face in a grim line. She looked at me and it seemed as if she was disappointed in me for some reason. Then Reese turned and left.

"No wait!" Jake said rushing after her. "See you later Bella." Jake called closing the door behind him.

As I sat at my desk and looked out the window before preparing for my freshmen class I thought. I had a bad feeling about this as far as Sarah was concerned.

The day went to some sort of normal. Except that the girls couldn't stop talking about that _amazing _girl and all the boys were hooked on her.

And that's fine. Boys could like her, just not one specific boy. I didn't want my daughter getting hurt.

Before I knew it 4 class periods had gone by and it was lunch time. I got my lunch and walked into the cafeteria. Jacob and I liked sitting with the kids.

I smiled as Jacob stood up to kiss my cheek. I looked at Sarah who was glaring at the desk.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed at Jacob. Jacob shrugged and continued to talk to Johnny.

"Sarah, honey what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Everyone is talking about her." She said angrily. I could only guess who she meant.

"It'll go away. She's just the new shiny toy." I assured her. I would do anything to make her happy.

"I know it will but Gina, and Jam, and even Kelly are almost like following her around." Sarah pouted.

"It's okay sweetie." I said smiling at her.

"Hey guys." I heard Jake called. I saw Sarah smile at him but then she frowned. I looked towards Jake and found Reese at his side with Sam and Jason behind her. Jake pulled out Reese's chair. Reese thanked him and sat down across from me. Sam and Jason sat next to her. Jake moved over closer to me so he was across from Reese. I scowled at this girl who was making Sarah upset.

I saw Reese smile and it's almost as if she knew.

"So Reese where you from?" Johnny asked eying her. Jake turned to glare at him and Johnny shrugged looking at Reese.

"Everywhere I guess. My family does a lot of traveling." Reese smiled at Sam and Jason like it was an inside joke.

"Like where? I've done some traveling." Jake said putting his head on top of his hand as he leaned towards her. I saw a sparkle in Reese's eye. I saw it coming. Jake was amazing, any girl who didn't like him was crazy.

"Well my family is still traveling right now. There were something's they had to take care of Italy but they should be back soon." Reese said.

"You live by yourself?" Johnny asked his mouth full of food.

"I live with Sam, and Jason. They're kinda like my nice body guards that my family stuck me with." She said laughing as Sam stuck her tongue at Reese. "But they're basically family."

"Where have you traveled?" Jake sighed.

"Well we spent a couple months in Brazil, Most of Europe we backpacked through, my family owns an island—"

"Your family owns an island?" Sarah spoke up. "Unlikely."

"Actually it's the truth." Sam said eyeing Sarah. I glared at her as I felt Jacob rub my leg trying to get me to calm down.

"Oh yeah what's it called?" Sarah asked,

"Isle E—" Jason started but Sam bumped him.

"Believe me or not believe me that's your problem not mine." Reese shrugged.

"Secrets don't make friends." Johnny tried winking at Reese but she was looking at Jake. Jake was staring back at her.

"Well that's true. Jake's got secrets right Jake?" I nudged him. Jake looked up with an alarmed gaze.

"But I guess it's not so much a secret since we know it." I smiled.

"It's not as bad as you think." Sarah said smiling at Jake. Jake threw a weary gaze at Reese. Reese surprisingly had a smile on her lips.

"Your family is close." She said. I nodded.

"Johnny, Sarah, and Jake are like my own flesh and blood." I said simply.

"But they're not." Reese stated, not questioned. I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter much we all love each other the same." Jacob said rubbing my hand.

"But we have no secrets in family. Don't be jealous though Jake and I…and everyone just have a really good relationship. So it's not a big deal we know his secret." Sarah said.

"Stop it." Jake hushed.

"What are you an axe murder?" Sam laughed.

"No he's like you." Reese said looking at Sam. Jason's eyes widen.

"Well duh!" Jason said laughing.

"Whatever it I'm sure you're wrong." Sarah said looking at Reese. "You don't know Jake like I do."

"His little secret." Reese said. "It's really not secret."

"Oh really—"

"Drop it Sarah please." Jake said. Jake was ashamed to be a vampire.

"Jake." Reese said touching his hand that was on the table. Sarah glared, my mouth popped open. Jake didn't like to be touched because of his cold skin.

"Being a vampire is nothing to be ashamed of." Reese said quietly. Jake's eyes bugged and I'm sure that's what Jacob, Johnny, Sarah and my eyes looked like.

"But…what…what…" Jake stammered.

"Sam and Jason are." She said and then looking back at them they looked completely different. You could see the similarities between Jake and them.

"How'd…" Jake stammered.

"Let's just call it magic. We're able to look human for periods of time." Sam said.

"You, you know about it." Jake said looking back at Reese. "I should have smelled Sam and Jason before but I guess I was distracted." Jake smiled at Reese. I rolled my eyes. "But I definitely know you don't smell like a vampire Reese." He said.

"Let's just say I'm special." She said choosing her words carefully.

"I already knew that." Jake said quietly. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't remove his hand from her hold.

"You don't know everything okay." Sarah said trying to stop them talking.

"If you're talking about your wear wolf gene then I'd quit while your ahead." Reese said snorting. But it did the trick because she removed her hand from Jake's.

Sarah gasped. Then Jacob went into protector mode.

"How do you know such stories." Jacob said looking her over.

"I know enough." Reese said. Jacob moved towards her and gave her a menacing look. Reese didn't move and just stared at him impassively. We all jumped when a snarl erupted. I looked around and finally settled on Jake who was glaring at Jacob.

"Stop that." Jake said.

"Jacob has a right to know about people like her." I nodded my head towards her.

"It's best for the pack." I said confidently. "Jake please take Sarah out of here. You guys need to get to my class."

"No worries Ms. Swan." Reese said slowly. Everybody turned to her and I stopped breathing.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked her but she looked at me.

"You're chief swan's girl." Reese said.

"What?!" I started.

"Ah the look on your face." She giggled. "It's like I'm Rafiki and I said 'your Mufasa's boy' Gotta love Disney." She said.

"Got that right." Jason high fived her.

"You guys are big kids." Sam shook her head but I couldn't pay attention.

"How…how did you…" I couldn't even talk. No one knew my maiden name here. The principle did but…

"Jacob, Mr. Black if your so worried about your safety, call Sam. I'm sure he'd be glad to tell you how he adores me." She smiled then she looked at me. "Charlie and I get along just dandy if you're worried about me being dangerous." She snorted.

"You've been to Forks?" Jake asked. Reese nodded. "Yeah I like it there. It's wet and cold." She said but she gave me a sideways glance.

"You know Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Yes go ahead and call him. I even have his number. Call any of them. Even Paul adores me…I can't help it I'm cute." She laughed.

"More than that." Jake replied and she stopped laughing looking at him.

No one could say anything before the bell rang.

"I'll walk you." Jake said. "We're going to the same place." He said to Reese.

"You're in Bella's class?" Sarah asked clearly upset. I was too. I didn't like the fact that she obviously knew about me. I didn't trust her.

"Advanced English? Yeah that's my class." Reese said before Jake pulled her in the opposite way.

"I don't like her." Sarah said next to me.

"Don't worry baby it's just a shiny new toy."

"Jake didn't even ask me out like was supposed to." Sarah pouted.

"He will, I'm sure he's in love with you." Jacob said standing next to me.

"Come on let's go to class." I said hooking Sarah's arm in mine.

I sat down in class with Sarah in the middle where Jake usually sat next to her. Everyone filed in. I looked at the door wondering where Jake was.

Jake walked in I smiled until I saw Reese behind him.

"I actually have a pass Bella." He said setting it on my desk. "The principle wanted to see how Reese's first day was going and he had me accompany her." He said watching at Reese sat down in the corner at the back of the class. Jake smiled at me and at Sarah before going back to sit with Reese. I bit my tongue instead of coming up with some reason to separate them. I knew that he would see soon that Reese was nothing compared to Sarah. Sarah pouted through most of the class.

I went over so basic essay structures that they need to know and before I knew it the class was coming to a close.

"Now we're gonna start next class talking about a book. Any one got any clue." I smiled looking at Sarah, she shrugged. I looked at Jake but he was looking at a certain bronze haired girl who was looking out the window.

"It has to do with love, and it withstanding everything…even death and it's not Romeo and Juliet." I heard kids groan not knowing the answers. I wasn't surprised. A lot of kids didn't like the classics anymore.

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte."

I looked up to see Reese's smirk, it looked familiar to me but I shook it off. I was in class I couldn't think of _him_ right now.

"It's about Catherine and Heathcliff. They fall madly in love, he…well he _leaves_ her…" she trailed off and I felt my chest tighten. Reese nods to herself as if she's thinking about something. "…then she dies, he grieves for her and then follows not long after." She said simply.

"Yes. Well yes." I said as a bell rang.

"Make sure you at least read the first chapter." I said to my students as they started packing up. "Make sure to sign up for auditions to the fall musical this year! They're doing Wicked which Sarah will most likely be cast in." I said proudly. My students laughed.

Jake was walking with Reese.

"You read?" I asked casually.

"Yeah I like books." She replied simply before heading for the door.

"Jake you're coming over right? You have something to ask me right?" Sarah asked stopping Reese from leaving the room as she waited for Jake.

_No _go without him I thought to myself. Reese looked at me quickly before looking back at Jake. It was weird it was like she could hear me. That was impossible though because... stop it Bella don't go there. I commanded myself.

"Not tonight. I'm gonna show Jason around town." He said. I smiled at least it was Reese. "Of course if someone wanted to join us." He threw a wink in Reese's direction, and I saw her cheeks redden. _She_ blushed. Huh. I didn't figure her the type.

"See you guys later." Jake said as he followed Reese out.

"I'm losing him." She said sadly. I hugged her.

"I swear he loves you. He's just being the nice Jake that he is." I said reassuringly. That's how Jacob found us as he drove us home. Johnny was just mumbling how much he wanted to get into Reese's pants.

"He loves you Sarah I know it." Jacob said trying to comfort her.

"You think Dad?" she asked. She was still a huge daddy's girl.

"Yeah Sarah." He said softly parking the car.

"Thanks dad." She said kissing his cheek before skipping to her room.

"At least I hope he does." Jacob said quietly when it was just us alone.

"I know he does, she deserves to be happy and Jake makes her happy." I said. Jacob nodded. "Just like me and you." He said kissing me. I smiled as we headed to bed. Jacob started getting touchy but I squirmed away.

"Bella." He whined.

"I know Jacob but I just…"

"It's been 2 years since we've been together Bella." He said kissing my neck.

"I know." I said pulling away. "I just need some more time." I said frowning into the darkness. Jacob sighed and stopped trying to coerce me.

I just knew I wasn't ready to do that again, and I told him before we officially started dating that I don't know if I'd ever be ready. He said it was fine but maybe he might not be.

I just sighed and went to bed.

For some reason though my dream stared _him_, as per usual…but someone else was laughing with him in the meadow.

Reese

**Review….yeah…please? Also if I didn't make it clear, since this story takes place in the mist of New Moon...Edward still leaves Bella for the same reasons as in the book, and she just as in the book doesn't know the truth...but someone else might ;)  
**

**Xoxo **

**V**


	6. Bottom of the River

Bottom of the River

Third POV

Wed. was for the most part the same as the previous day. Everyone was fascinated by Reese besides Bella, Sarah, and Jacob. Bella wanted Sarah and Jake to be together.

Sarah wanted Jake and saw Reese as standing in the way.

Jacob saw that Reese was making Bella and Sarah angry. He didn't like the fact that Jake liked her so much, he saw the allure sure. Reese was gifted but he was on his daughter's side.

There was something about her too that he just didn't like.

They were all standing at the staircase as a car came fast around the corner. The girls squealed.

Jake got out of the driver seat as Reese got out the passenger side with wide eyes. Sam and Jason came behind them in a different car.

"I can't believe you bet him to race you." Reese complained smacking Jason on the back of the head.

"It was fun." Jake smiled at Reese. Reese just look at him before walking away. "Aw come on, don't be upset babe." Jake called as Sam and Reese walked towards the door.

"stay away from him." Sarah hissed as Reese walked by her.

"What did you say to her?" Sam got in her face.

"Back off." Johnny said protecting his sister.

"Hey!" Jason called. "Back the fuck away from my girl." Jason said.

"Language!" Bella scolded.

"It's fine guys." Reese said looking at Sam and Jason. They both backed down. "Make me." Reese said before smiling and walking in.

Everyone followed her. In just one day it was easy to say that Reese was the most popular girl in school. This made Sarah's blood boil. Jason waited for Jake to finishing locking the car and walking up to him.

"Oh yeah Jake is on a date whoo whoo." Jason was singing to himself as he waited for Jake.

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"He's been singing this song about me asking Reese on a date since we hung out yesterday." Jake laughed. Sarah looked ready to kill.

"Then she said yes when we picked you up for school." Jason said pretending to punch Jake. Jake's smiling was blinding.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome." Jake agreed.

"You don't ask people on dates." Johnny said. Jake's smile immediately dropped.

"No I don't. Which means stop trying to get into Reese's pants or I'll kill you." Jake said seriously before walking with Jason inside. Jake was angry at Johnny. He was falling for Reese and he wasn't mad about it. To him Reese walked on water, there was something about her and he loved it.

"That bitch took my man!" Sarah squealed.

"Sarah." Bella gasped. "That was a little uncalled for." Bella said.

"No it's not. She's corrupting Jake." Jacob said.

"Guys I'm just as angry as you but it's not like she's the devil." Bella said.

"I bet she is!" Sarah screamed before walking inside with Johnny, and Jacob. Bella sighed. Bella wanted Jake with Sarah but Bella didn't really hate Reese for it. Even if Bella wanted to be for some reason Bella couldn't. Bella sighed again and walked into to the school.

Most of the day went the same as last.

Everyone was all about Reese. Everyone flocked by her. The boys all wanted her number.

When Jake growled at one of them they left her alone for the rest of the day. Jake put a possessive arm around her shoulders and she smiled touching his cheek.

Jake smiled back at her and sighed contently.

Sarah just glared the whole time.

Class went the same. Reese knew all the answers that no one else knew. Bella felt a breath release as she sat down in rehearsal with Mr. Heinz. Bella was on staff this year to help him out with the musical. Jake came in and sat down to Sarah who excitedly ate up all the attention.

Jake seemed off in la la land, thinking of a certain bronze haired girl.

Jake's audition went off without a hitch. So did Sarah's. Chloe also auditioned but Sarah kept her promised and stayed away from her.

" Now for the leads. Okay Jake your Fiyero as you knew, Chloe you've been chosen as Glinda, and Sarah you're—"

"Excuse me is this the music department." Reese said walking in with Sam and Jason by her side. Jake grinned. Sarah rolled her eyes mad that Reese interrupted Mr. Heinz announcing her role that she has wanted since she could remember as Elphaba.

"Yes that is here." Mr. Heinz said.

"Hi I'm a new student." Reese said stopping in front of Mr. Heinz. "I'm sorry to interrupt…" she trailed off looking around.

"This the auditions for Wicked that we're performing this fall even though it's more towards the winter." He shrugged. "but I don't mind. What's up?"

"JAKE I LOVE YOU!" Jason screamed.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Jake screamed back both of the boys laughing. Sam smacked Jason.

"Ow babe." Jason frowned which made Jake laugh harder.

"Principle K said that I need your Music Theory III course." Reese said.

"Well that's for the college students from across the way that come…hmm...do you have musical experience?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, I took Music Theory I when I was a freshman…" Reese trailed of listing the various classes she has taken, the instrument she plays, as well as the way she was vocally trained.

"I don't let high schoolers in the class but I must say I'm impressed." Mr. Heinz said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah music is a big deal in our family." Reese smiled.

"Yeah that's fine. There is an audition piece required." Mr. Heinz said thinking out loud. "You can audition for Wicked and that will count for your audition into the program." He said happily.

"I didn't prepare anything." Reese said biting her lip

"Yeah there are no spots left anyways." Bella said looking at Reese shrewdly.

"Now Bella, I didn't complete the cast list." Mr. Heinz chuckled. "Now Sarah always gets it but I still need you to audition."

"She'll be fine, she knows just the thing." Sam said dragging Jason on stage with her.

"Sam…" Reese trailed off nodding towards Jake.

"Oh you'll be fine. You come from good music genes your voice is like awe inspiring. Even if the guy you're totally crushing on is here." Sam whispered in her ear. Reese blushed before moving to center stage.

There was something about Jake that made her heart pound. Reese hadn't ever felt like this before. Reese was always a little bit hard and she knew why because she knew most of all the people your suppose to love, the people who brought you into this world can hurt you the most.

Jake had move to right in front of her but so had Sarah and Bella looking at Jake.

Sam started stomping the beat. Reese took a breathe and then thought of the one person who taught her that when you sing, or play your cutting a piece of you and giving it to the audience or even just one person. Reese took that and started to sing.

"_Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand,  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

_If you get sleep or if you get none_"

Mr. Heinz starts at hearing Reese's voice. Bella's mouth drops open as does Sarah's. Jake just looks in awe._  
_

_(The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby) _Sam and Jason sing chorus._  
_

_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun  
(Red sun rises like an early warning)  
The Lord's gonna come for your first born son  
(His hair's on fire and his heart is burning)  
Go to the river where the water runs  
(Wash him deep where the tides are turning)_

_And if you fall..._  
_And if you fall..._

_Hold my hand_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_  
_Hold my hand,_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight_  
_(Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger)_  
_Drive your son like a railroad spike_  
_(Into the water, let it pull him under)_  
_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_  
_(The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder)_  
_Let that fever make the water rise_  
_(And let the river run dry)_

_And I said_"

Reese's sings as she starts to move off the stage. Jake stands up. Reese continues to sing as her and Jake almost move around each other.

_Hold my hand_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_  
_Hold my hand,_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way, a long long long way_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down"_

Reese sings the next note against the wall as Jake has trapped her with his arm. Jake kisses Reese after she finishes her last not.

Everyone in the audience gasps at the couple besides Sam and Jason who just smirk. Jason cat calls at them. Reese smiles as Jake moves away but not before kissing Reese's cheek.

"AMAZING!" Mr. Heinz says. "The singing, the dramatic! The darkness! The chemistry between you and Jake! I have found my Elphaba!" Mr. Heinz dances around. "It's going to be a marvelous show! I must tell the Principle to invite everyone!" he dances out of the room.

"He's odd." Reese laughs but when she looks at Jake she stops laughing. Jake is just staring at her in awe.

"I can't believe you took this from me!" Sarah screamed. Jake and Reese move to stare at Sarah who is yelling at them both.

"Sarah calm down, it happens sometimes." Jake shrugged grabbing Reese's hand before Jason and Sam join them and they walk out of the auditorium.

Sarah angrily stomped her foot. Bella rubbed her back and hooked their arms together to leave the building.

**The song in this section is Bottom of the River by Delta Rae.**

**P.S**

**I know I introduced new characters but let's say that for where I'm going with this story, which you will see shortly. It wouldn't make sense for her to come to school with some..._more well known_...characters. Oh but their coming trust me, after the next two chapters they won't be able to stay away. And trust me they're not going to want to for what I have in store. **

**Also for the Jake's so mean to Sarah thingy. Jake never said that he loved Sarah. This was an assumption on Jacob's and Bella's part.**

**Review xoxo**

**V**


	7. Lies and Fallacies

Lies and Fallacies

BPOV

We walked down the main hallway until I realized I had to get copies of my syllabus that I forgot to hand out to my class.

I left Sarah outside when I went into the main office.

"Hey Bella" Cherry said smiling at me.

"Hey Cherry." I smiled looking in my mailbox for my copies.

"How's that hot hunk of yours." She winked.

"He's good." I smiled at her.

As I walked out of the office I saw that same rude girl yelling at my daughter!

"Leave me alone you b—"

"EXCUSE ME!?" I yelled. "What did I tell you last time." I said angrily.

"But…I didn't…she…" the girl stuttered. "she did it! She tripped me like last time." She muttered.

"I did not!" Sarah said. "I was standing here minding my own business when this nerd purposefully bumped into me." She said glaring at the girl. I glared at the girl.

"Excuse me my daughter doesn't lie!"

"Excuse me oh yes she does!" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Reese standing against the lockers.

"Excuse me?" I said slowly.

"I was here for the whole entire thing. I watched Sarah look…" she trialed off looking for a name.

"Chloe." The girl replied.

"Chloe was minding her own business and then as little snooty Sarah does, she reaches her foot out to trip the poor girl." I gaped at her.

"Sarah wouldn't do that." I said sternly.

"This is what I hate about specific popular people. You think your so much better than everyone one else. You think the suns rises and sets when you say so." I realized she was talking to Sarah and not to me.

Sarah just glared at her.

"I'm gonna say this once. Leave Chloe alone." Reese said. "You don't get to pick on someone because they seem weak. You wanna pick on someone. Pick on someone your own size. I'd be glad to oblige." She said standing in front of the girl, Chloe.

"Why you little—"

"Sarah." I hushed her before turning back to Reese. "Sarah did no such thing, stop spreading lies to get your precious Jake to like you. He doesn't." I said glaring.

"Oh and he's meant for Sarah?" she said amused.

"As a matter of fact he is." Sarah said. "He's mine."

"I'm nobody's." Jake said. I looked across from the office and was surprised I didn't see him earlier.

"Sarah and I aren't a thing. Just because Bella and Jacob want me to be doesn't make it so. I've never been with Sarah" Jake said shaking his head before walking to stand next to Reese. "And Sarah what you did was wrong. Don't say anything because I was standing there the whole time." He said shaking his head.

"Jake…" Sarah started.

"No, I thought you were different. Bella always made you seem like you stood up for the weak instead of penalizing them. That's something I admire…it _was _something I admired about you. Until I figured out it was a lie." He said sadly.

"Jake." She said I hugged her to me as I saw a tear go down her face. I looked up and Sam and Jason were flaking Reese.

"Stay away from Chloe." Reese said.

"Are you threatening Sarah when I'm right here." I said shooting her an angry glare as I held my crying daughter.

"It's a promise." She said before turning and heading out the door with Chloe, Sam and Jason in tow.

"She's not good for you Jake." I said angrily. "Look what she made you do." I said.

"No that was Sarah." Jake said before following Reese out. I rocked Sarah back and forth as she cried in my arms. I failed her and I was so sorry. Reese was going to pay for what she did. I would make sure of it.

**Dun dun dun. One more chapter until...well you can guess for yourselves  
**

**Seriously though Review**

**Xoxo**

**V**


	8. War

War

Third POV

It's been about 4 months. Christmas break was just ending. School was back in session and everything had a new normal routine.

Reese had officially put in stone her popularity by being awarded homecoming queen and Jake homecoming king. The next day Reese and Jake were officially a couple and Sarah cried in Jacob's arms as Bella rubbed her shoulder. Bella glared at the couple the next day as they walked into her class hand in hand.

Sarah had stayed home not wanting to see them. Jacob had reassured her that Jake would come to his senses which are why Sarah put extra effort into dressing up, and showing her assets off but Jake only waved her as only he did.

Everyone could clearly see he only had eyes for one person, a certain bronze haired green eyed girl.

They were all currently at lunch.

"You look tan Reese." Sarah said glaring at her.

"Yeah we went to the Bahamas over break." Reese said as Jake took her hand.

"I even made sharks swim away!" Jake laughed kissing her cheek. Reese smiled caressing his cheek. Sam and Jason were a little weird around Reese and Jake; because Reese wasn't an emotional person but with Jake it's like a light went off.

"Oh, did your family come back?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm." Reese said looking at Sarah quickly. Bella put that away for thought. "No their spending time with my grandpa right now." She said.

"What's your last name?" Sarah tried to rack her name for the list that released the latest billionaires to see if it's her family.

"You wouldn't know them." Reese said dryly as if she read her mind.

"Just answer the question." Sarah said.

"I really don't have to." Reese laughed it off.

"Just do it." Sarah said again seeing it push a button.

"Leave it hell alone!" Reese hissed. Sarah sat back proudly.

"So testy." Sarah said and Reese glared.

"She was just asking a question baby." Jake said rubbing Reese's arm.

"What do you have to hide?" Bella questioned.

"My life's really of especially _your_ concern." Reese said looking at Bella.

"Come on Reese she was just asking a question." Jake said.

"Exactly." Bella smirked at her. Sarah laughed and Sam shot her a glare.

"Well since it's none of your business there's not anything wrong with her not answering." Sam said glaring at Bella.

"I was just trying to be nice." Bella said looking at Sam and then back at Reese. "Do you really hate me that much?" Bella laughed but stopped when she realized that Reese was staring intently back.

"Yes." Reese replied.

"Reese!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey that's my mom." Sarah said but she only said it to get Jake to notice her.

"What?" Bella asked. Bella disliked Reese and wouldn't be surprised if Reese disliked her back but Reese was staring at her with so much hate. "Why?"

"That's my business not yours." Reese said.

"Hey that's not fair. Bella is just protective of her family she means nothing by it." Jake said softly.

Bella just stared at this girl, she didn't know what she could have possibly done to make this girl hate her so much.

"I think I have a right to know why you hate me so much." Bella said quickly. Jacob seeing she was upset rubbed her shoulder.

"You did something, it pissed me off. The end." Reese said.

"Reese." Jake said. "I see something's bothering you but really hate? For me? Please. Bella's like a mom to me."

"Oh is she now?" Reese said looking at Sam and Jason. Sam snorted. Jason shook his head laughing.

"Hey!" Jake said. "You have no idea what she's been through okay." Jake said sadly looking at Bella.

"And it's none of her business." Bella said quickly not wanting Jake to talk about…_him._

Reese looked impassively at Jake.

"Yeah Bella has her secrets, her private life…" Reese paused. "And I have mine."

Reese said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Sam and Jason followed behind her. Jake got up to leave but Johnny distracted him by asking him questions on a paper assignment they had due tomorrow.

Bella got an idea and waited a moment before getting up.

"I have to get some papers in the office." Bella said quickly and she dashed out of the cafeteria and quickly went into the main office. Bella looked for the secretary but she seemed to be on her lunch break. Bella went to the student records cabinet and looked for Reese.

Soon she saw Reese C. she picked it up and started looking through it. The first thing that caught her eye was that she went to Forks high before here.

Bella was about to look through her contact information but the school bell rang. Bella sighed and knew she could read it later. Bella put the folder back and turned to leave when she saw Sam looking at her.

"Sam you scared me." Bella said quickly shutting the cabinet.

"I was sent to the principal's office." She shrugged but her lip twitched.

"Sam come in…I told you to stop protesting in Mr. Tully's class." He said before he shut the door. Bella hurriedly went to class smirking in Reese's direction. Reese raised her eyebrows. Bella just smiled. Jake was trying to talk to Reese but she was ignoring him.

Bella finished the lesson and watched Reese walk away before just sitting back in her seat. Before Bella knew it the day was over. Jacob came in first and was happy to see her happy. Johnny and Sarah came into her class and sat at the desks waiting for Bella to finish up since they all left together.

Jake came in wanting to catch up since he hadn't spent time with them over break. Sarah said almost in his lap and talked about that he had missed which wasn't much. Bella smiled at seeing them together.

"They fit together like us." Jacob said kissing Bella. Johnny fake gagged. Sarah was too busy trying to touch Jake. Jake tried to nicely push away her advances.

"I'm gonna have to stop at the shop before we go home but then I shouldn't have to go back for a while. Some of the boys from the pack are doing a really good job." Jacob smiled. "Also—"

"You wanna go through my file!?" Reese yelled coming through the door.

"Reese?" Jake said jumping up almost knocking Sarah to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from life or you're gonna end up regretting it." Reese said fiercely.

"I'm allowed to check on my students." Bella said impassively.

"You are such a bitch." Reese hissed.

"Reese!" Jake yelled.

"No she is!" Reese said angrily.

"What you got to hide?" Bella said smirking. "Why you'd leave Forks? Oh yeah I know you went to Forks High, my old high school." Bella smirked.

"Bella you had no right to go through her stuff." Jake said turning to Bella.

"She does when she comes into contact with our family." Jacob said. Bella smiled and went to stand next to him who was directly across from Reese and Jake.

"Reese isn't dangerous!" Jake defended her.

"It's fine, forget it." Reese said trying to walk away.

"No, it's not." Jake said turning towards Bella. "I don't know why you have to do this. We're happy. I'm happy, I'm the happiest I've ever been. I thought that's what you wanted Bella?" Jake said shaking his head.

"I am happy for you." Bella said quickly trying to stop this from twisting on her.

"Then leave Reese alone." Jake said pleadingly.

"I was just making sure that everyone was gonna be okay." Bella said sticking her chin out.

"Mom is just really protective of us." Sarah said trying to get Jake's attention but he just looked at Bella.

"I mean how much do you really know about her? She was taking really advanced classes, she could have graduated early but she transferred here…why is that?" Bella question.

"Oh we wanna go into people's lives Bella?" Reese said speaking up surprising everyone. "Let's get into your life." Reese said her nostrils flaring.

"Excuse me." Bella said.

"Well we know what happened with your parents don't we. Divorced…" Reese trailed off looking at Bella. Bella just looked back crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Renee is in Florida and Charlie stays in Forks but that's not really into your life like you seem to want to go. So let's go to something so much more interesting, Forks right? That's where you transferred your junior year right? Why'd _you _leave?" Reese said and Bella felt her chest tighten.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said through clenched teeth he didn't want to talk about the Cullen's, especially Edward.

"See that's the difference here. You wanna know about my life because you don't. I don't need to learn about your life _Isabella _because I already know it." Reese said.

"Hey Reese please let it go." Jake said as he saw Bella start to shake as she thought about her junior year in Forks.

"I'm just getting started. I know all about _you_ and _him._" Reese said watching Bella flinch.

"Stop it." Jacob said. "Reese!" Jake said at the same time.

"I mean it must have a hurt real bad to know that your one true love left you. It must have hurt so bad that you left!" Reese said darkly chuckling. "How bad did it hurt?"

"Stop it!" Bella shouted.

"Hit a tender spot?" Reese said. "Don't go through my business and I won't air out yours." Reese said slowly.

Bella felt a burst of rage go through her. This girl didn't know anything about her. This girl took Jake away from Sarah. This girl turned the whole school around against Sarah.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" Bella shouted.

"I'm so scared." Reese said pretending to shake in fear.

"Wanna go?" Bella said starting for her before Jacob grabbed her and held onto her. "You're a worthless bitch?! How about that?! Where is your family? Did they not want you?! Is that why there not here?! Because I'd want to never be home having _you_ as a kid!" Bella almost screamed.

Everyone was quiet. Something flashed in Reese's eyes, her hands balled into tight fist. Jake was weary because he knew Reese by now and he knew when she was pushed too far.

"Reese…" Jake tried to say but she was already on war path.

"You're right, you're completely right. _Isabella._" Reese said darkly. "But that's the problem isn't it?" she said cocking her head to the side. "You don't have a kid now do you?" Reese said.

"Act—" Bella tried stopping but Reese kept going.

"No, not Sarah, not Johnny." Reese said laughing but it was almost mocking. "That's right!" she said snapping her fingers. "You gave _her_ up." Reese said and Bella's mouth dropped open.

"You've been looking for her for 17 years, I know Jacob's been checking with the police department in almost every city, you even had Jake scout around." Reese said shaking her head. "You're talking about my "family" not wanting me for a kid? Why would your daughter want you?" Reese said air quoting family.

"You know nothing." Bella said lowly.

"Reese stop." Jake urged Reese towards the door but she shook him off and stood even closer to Bella.

"You've been looking for her so long, but why wouldn't she hate you? I mean according to you Edward didn't even want you." She said harshly. Bella felt tears streaming down her face.

"Reese enough!" Jake yelled.

"So this I guarantee. You probably didn't find her yet because she doesn't want you to find her. Of this I'm sure." Reese said nodding. "Why would she, she hates you. I mean why would she love you? You left her alone in a hospital..."

"Stop it." Bella murmured.

"You didn't even have a good reason. Charlie would have helped you raise her. You were selfish. I can see it now, I mean you didn't even tell Edward you were preggos. I can see it now. You didn't wanna see him with his amazing girls…."

"Stop it." Bella said louder.

"Apparently you weren't that special. Is that why Edward left you alone in the woods?" Reese said.

"You don't know me. You don't know who I am." Bella murmured almost to herself.

"You think your daughter is gonna see you any different. I'm positive she'll see you as I do. As a witch bitch mom, who decided to give her up and then replace her with two other children. You'll never be her mom." Reese said.

"I said STOP IT!" Bella yelled as she slapped Reese across the face. Jake pushed Bella away and Jacob grabbed Bella. Reese stood there holding her cheek with wide eyes.

"Reese you went too far let's go." Jake said pulling her arm.

"No you stay here…this is your family after all." Reese said. Then she turned towards Bella. "you want a war?" Reese seethed turning for the door. Reese stopped and turned back towards Bella and said

"Game on"

**You heard her game on. What's up her sleeve. I think you know. I have the next chapter done so why don't you review and I'll put it up.**

**xoxo**

**V**


	9. Love is a Many Splendored Thing

Love is a Many Splendored Thing

Third POV

Jake went looking for Reese but couldn't find her.

Jacob tried talking to Bella but she didn't want to talk all she could do was relive her junior and senior year. The love that she felt still crippled her in pain without him.

Bella locked herself in the bathroom so Jacob couldn't see her. Bella felt an enormous amount of guilt but she couldn't do anything about it. Edward was the only person she would ever love this much. She was sure.

Sarah was going on to Johnny and Jake how Reese was horrible. Johnny just murmured that she was still hot. Then Jake hit Johnny and Jacob tried to break up there fight. Johnny and Jake sat pouting on the couch.

Jake kept trying to call Reese but she wouldn't answer. Jake wanted to talk to her, he loved her even though he never told her. Jake knew that what Reese said hurt Bella and he didn't like it but he wasn't dumb. He knew Bella was trying to get Jake and Sarah together. Jake shook his head not knowing what else he could do. The next day was going to be rough. Jake just hopped that Reese would listen to him.

The thought of being without Reese hurt too much for him to think about. In a matter of months Reese had become his whole entire world.

The next day began as usual. Bella was quiet for the ride to school. Sarah was trying to talk to Jake but he just kept checking his phone. Johnny was brooding about Jake getting mad at him for stating the obvious. Jacob kept looking at Bella trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

They got out of the car and they stood in their normal spot. Jake was trying to look out for Reese's car. Sarah was trying to talk to him. Johnny was just staring off into space. Jacob was trying to whisper sweet things into Bella's ear but she couldn't feel anything.

Just then Reese's car pulled around the bend and parked. Jason got out of the driving seat. Sam and Reese got out after him laughing to each other.

"Reese!" Jake said relieved. He started to think she left. Reese looked at him and nodded at him. Jake sighed she wasn't happy. Bella didn't even look up. Sarah glared at her. Johnny looked smirking at her, his family didn't like her but she was hot. Jacob glared at Reese before rubbing Bella's back.

Contrary to popular belief Reese was very happy. She was excited for this day. She's been waiting a long time for today.

Jason was fiddling with something in the car. Reese and Sam started walking towards school. Various people stopped them along the way. But, that's what happens when your popular.

"Yeah do that thing do that thing." Reese laughed as Sam did some silly move. Reese stopped as she saw that they were blocking the stairs.

"Move!" Sam said.

"Oh let's not be so mean." Reese said laughing. Bella finally looked up. Reese nodded to herself like she was saying confirming something.

"What do you want?" Bella asked. Everyone was surprised that she started talking.

"Nothing. I'm giving you what you want. You wanted a war and you got it." Reese said simply.

"Oh really?" Sarah was the one to ask.

"Yeah. You got your army…and now I got mine." Reese said smiling widely.

"Baby?" Jake asked. "What do you mean?...oh wait is your family back?" Jake asked. Reese nodded.

"Like I said. You got your family, your army _Isabella_. And I've got mine." Reese said smiling as she heard a car rev in the distance.

"Ah Reese I was glad to catch you." The principle said standing in front of Reese. "I hope you can show your family to their classroom assignments. I'm so glad to have them working on the faculty. I'd be here to great them but I have an important meeting with the superintendent."

"No problem. I'll show them the way." Reese smiled. The principle nodded and walked into the school.

"Your family is teaching here?" Johnny asked.

"Yup." Sam popped her gum. "And by the way I can't wait to see what they do for putting your hands on MY BEST FRIEND! IF I WAS THERE—" Sam started but got interrupted by Reese covering her mouth.

"Now Sam you'll ruin all my fun." Reese said uncovering Sam's mouth. Sam chuckled.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Bella said sarcastically.

"I would be." Reese laughed turning to face the parking lot.

"Dance!" Jason said laughing as he turned the stereo. Where Have you Been by Rihanna went through the air.

"_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_  
_Somewhere in the crowd"_

A Black car came speeding into the parking lot.

"What kind of car is that?" Jake asked.

Reese turned over her shoulder and smirked. "It's a Volvo." She said before turning back around.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_  
_Where have you been all my life?_

Everyone in the parking lot gasped as on the beat Edward Cullen stepped out of the car, he had on his usual attire. His face was set in a grim line.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone_

Bella's heart stopped, she couldn't feel anything, hear anything, or see anything. All she could see was him.

His siblings got out of the car not long after him. They stood smiling at each other, looking like Greek Gods and it's sure everyone noticed. Jason high fived Emmett._  
_

_Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah_  
_Somewhere in the crowd?_

"Over here!" Sam waved. Edward looked up and looking at Reese he smiled. Reese smirked back, his smirk.

The gang walked over. Rosalie and Alice hugged Reese tight.

"What to do?" Emmett said. Everyone looked at Edward. Edward nodded for the girls to go.

"But…" Reese pouted.

"Go." Edward said finally looking at Bella. Bella gasped as she felt his topaz eyes penetrate hers.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?_

After Reese, Rose, Alice, and Sam left. Edward spoke.

"You leave RC the hell alone." Emmett said.

"Damn right." Jasper said cracking his knuckles.

_Where have you been all my life?  
_

"Whose RC?" Johnny asked.

"Renesme." Edward answered, his eyes not leaving Bella's. "I will only say this one. To all of you." His voice held a stern voice. Bella's mind racked her brain for when she could have seen her daughter. She wasn't with the rest of the group.

_You can have me all you want  
_

"Whoa, we've never met her before." Jake said defensively. "Edward Cullen." Jake sneered in disgust for what he did to Bella.

Edward almost looked amused…_almost_

"Oh Jake Force." Edward said. Emmett chuckled as Jake's eye brows raised up. "You all will leave my daughter alone. If you even as much as think about _touching _her! You will regret it." He said in a deadly voice.

_Any way, any day_

"Ah I see." Edward said. "Renesme." He called.

_Just show me where you are tonight  
_

Just then Reese walked out of the building. "Yes daddy?"

"Nothing that's all." He smiled at her.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe"_

Everyone gasped.

"Go back inside." Edward nodded at her.

"Aye Aye Captain." She smiled saluting him.

"Alright Sponge Bob." Edward chuckled.

"Dad! You know you enjoyed it too." Reese smiled before walking back inside the school.

"Last time I'll say this. Touch my daughter, even look at her the wrong way and I'll kill you." Edward said seriously.

"We could hide the body now." Jasper said.

"Get it over and done with or messing with our niece in the first place." Emmett said seriously.

Edward just turned and walked towards the school doors. Emmett and Jasper followed.

Jason turned towards Jake.

"I told you to stop talking about Edward around Reese." Jason chuckled hitting Jake's shoulder.

"You didn't say it was because Edward was her _father_." Jake hissed.

"Come on! Renesme Cullen…RC…it goes right into Reese." Jason said as if it was obvious.

"That means that Bella is her—"

"And you wondered why Reese hates Bella." Jason said actually getting a little angry. Just as he said those words Bella broke down sobbing.

**I'm sorry I like dramatic entrances and exits. Next chapter is done. The story might be a little bit longer deciding on what you guys think**

**Review xoxo **

**V **


	10. Through Thick and Thin

Through Thick and Thin

Jacob tried to say something to her but she flinched away from her touch.

Too many thoughts were swirling in her head. Most of all the hurtful things she said to her, the things she done to Reese…her daughter…the person who held her together for 9 months and then completely broke her when she gave her up.

This was all her fault. She was also confused. Edward was with her? Edward knew about her? It was obvious how close they were. She could have been close with her too, but deep down she was glad that Edward and Reese were close.

It was a wonderful thing to see if she wasn't freaking out.

"Bella." Jacob said sadly.

"So wait, Reese is Bella's daughter?" Johnny said carefully.

"No shit Sherlock." Jake hissed. "I need to go find her."

"But Jake…" Sarah tried stopping him. "Reese is still mean." She pouted. Bella wanted to correct her but she couldn't even move. She just replayed every moment since she met Reese. It was easy to see the truth all along but she just didn't realize it.

"She gets every right to be mean. Not only were you guys bitches to her and tried to break us up, but she gets to be mad at Bella okay? She even gets to be mad at me for not just taking her side when I should have just known that she was right. I should have just listened and now I might have lost her." Jake said sadly. Sarah reached out to grab his shoulder but he glared at her before walking into the school.

"But…" Sarah said pathetically.

"Let's go home." Jacob said rubbing Bella's shoulders. Bella felt as if he burned her and she could actually feel the pain.

Bella hurriedly got up and ran to her class before locking herself in. She couldn't stay but oh how she wanted. She wanted to talk to all of them…they no doubt hated her…she had hit Re…she couldn't even think about it.

She wanted to talk to her even though she knew she'd never talk to her. Contemplating this she went over to the music department to let Mr. Heinz know she wouldn't be able to stay after school.

On the other side of the school Jake was searching frantically for Reese. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around.

"Reese." He exclaimed letting out a huge breath.

"Looking for me." She said smirking looking very much like her father.

"I'm so sorry baby. I—" Reese silenced him with a kiss.

"I know. You didn't know and I wasn't ready to tell you but she kinda forced my hand." Reese said shrugging. "It's nice to have my family around every day again regardless." She smiled.

Jake could see her deep love for her family and he was positive that it was returned.

"I'm still sorry." Jake said kissing her cheek. "And…I never want you to not answer my calls again." He said seriously.

"I couldn't have you distracting me from my big revel." She giggled. Jake reveled at the sound.

"I thought I'd lost you." Jake said his head finding its way into her shoulder.

"Never." She said softly playing with his hair. Jake pulled back to look in her eyes. "You have me always."

Jake and Reese just stared at each other in the empty hallway.

"Reese?" he said in almost a question.

"Hmm?" she said smiling at him.

"I love you…I'm so completely and irrevocably in love with you." He said seriously. Reese gasped and before he could say anything she jumped on him smothering him in kisses.

"Oh I love you so much!" she squealed kissing him. Jake chuckled and then found her lips and kissed her as hard as he could.

A throat clearing separated them. Reese blushed as she looked up into her father's grim face.

"Daddy." Reese pretended to cough. If Jake could blush he would. "This is Jake." She said proudly. Edward looked him up and down.

"Sir." He said putting his hand out. Edward just looked at it.

"Dad!" Reese hissed. "Be nice!" she laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'll leave the integration to your Uncles." Edward smiled at her. Jake nodded to himself. It was obvious that Edward loved Reese very much.

"Great." Reese rolled her eyes. "You'll meet my Aunts and they have been dying to meet you." She said hooking her arm with Jake. Jake shifted uncomfortably. He had said many a things about Edward Cullen but how could he hate someone who brought Reese to life, to him.

"You'd be surprised how well I understand that." Edward said. Jake looked up and then looked down remembering that Edward could read minds.

"Stop messing with him." Reese smirked. Then something came to Jake.

"You can read my mind too?!" Jake flushed thinking about all the inappropriate thoughts he's had about her ever since he met her. Reese smirked at him.

"HEY!" Edward exclaimed. Jake flinched and tried to erase the pictures that were popping up.

"Stop it old man." Reese teased. "I'm sure no one was to be in your head when you saw Bella for the first time." Reese rolled her eyes. Edward just pursed his lips.

"Bella? Bella Bella?" Jake asked confused.

"Yes your adoptive mom Bella." Reese said.

"But…why would…I mean…I'm so confused." Jake said.

"He still loves her…has never stopped." Reese said quickly rolling her eyes.

_Not that I see why_ she thought. Edward shot her a quick glare.

"I'll tell you the rest on our way to class." Reese said as Jake held Reese's hand. Reese smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "See you later Daddy."

"I'll see you later. I have to see this Mr. Heinz about his music students." Edward said. "I'll warn you once Jake. Hurt her in any way or form and I'll kill you." Edward said and Jake gulped and nodded.

"But know this. I love her more than anything else in the world. I'd rather die than hurt her." Jake said fiercely. Reese felt tears in her eyes. Edward looked at him sadly.

"It's funny how even having good intentions you can hurt the person you love most." Edward said slowly. Jake gave him a questioning gaze.

"I'll tell you on the way." Reese said pulling him down the hallway as Edward walked towards the auditorium.

In the auditorium Mr. Heinz was telling Bella that he would just have her students come to the auditorium so she could go home. Bella thanked him and turned to go until she felt a shock of electricity go through her. Bella held back a sob.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad to be working with you." Mr. Heinz said.

"Thank you. Please call me Edward." Edward's velvet voice rang through the auditorium.

"I'm sure you can get yourself acquainted with the space. I have a meeting but I'll show you around after lunch probably." Mr. Heinz said before heading out.

Bella was rooted in her spot, when she turned around Edward was walking out the door. Feeling some kind of weird instinct she ran after him.

"Edward." She exclaimed as she came out of the auditorium. Edward froze in mid walk. Bella didn't know what to say to him. There was nothing she could say. Though she just found her daughter; Edward was still the same, and no matter how much she loved him, he didn't want her anymore.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could say. Edward in a flash turned around and she saw his eyes were almost black with anger.

"Sorry?!" he half yelled. "That's the only thing you can say?"

"I'm…I'm…" Bella started stuttering.

"You gave my daughter up for adoption! Without even telling me might I add! Sorry means nothing to me!" he yelled. Bella felt the tears fall from her eyes quickly. Edward turned into a blurred figure.

"Why?!" he asked tugging his hair. "What did I do to deserve not knowing my daughter?!" he yelled upset. "Was I that much of a monster?!" he yelled.

"No!" she yelled as she started sobbing. "I'm…I'm…sorry." She cried falling to the floor hyperventilating.

So quickly she didn't even feel it, Edward carried her to her classroom and put her on her desk.

"Bella." He said softly. There was a long pause as Bella tried to breathe normally.

"I mean it's my fault too." He finally said. Bella stopped and stared at him.

"No, no!" Bella said quickly. "This was my fault and my fault alone." She said.

"No it was also mine." Edward said staring right back at her. Edward moved closer to her, he could feel her sweet warmth against his skin.

"I mean you should have told me and then I would have told you the truth." Edward said sadly.

"The truth?" Bella asked weary.

"Silly Bella do you still not know?" Edward chuckled even though he didn't think it was funny.

"Know what?" she asked confused. Edward took her face in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with everything I have." Bella's breath caught in her throat. "I have loved you, I love you now, and I will _always _and forever be in love with you." He said softly.

Bella groaned. "I knew I was dreaming. I was just starting to accept that you were here and Renesme was here but now I know I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming love. I know you're with Jacob—"

"I'm not dreaming?" Bella said wearily studying his eyes.

"You're not dreaming." He said and she could see that what he said was the truth.

"I love you!" she said quickly. "I love you so much." She started crying.

"Shh now my love." He said caressing her face. Trying to wipe away all the tears.

"You're sure?" he said looking at Bella. Bella's eyes widen as she realized that he was actually unsure if she still loved him.

Bella took his face between her hands and stared into his eye.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You were my first love, my first everything…" she trailed off blushing thinking about a specific first time. Edward groaned at her blush. "you're still my everything. I love you, I have always loved you and I will always love you."

"But Jacob…you love him." He said as if he were battling with himself.

"Not like I love you. I just care about him I swear. I never wanted to admit it because I wanted a family but here you are! Loving _me._" She said dreamily.

"Of course it's you." He said tapping her nose.

They talked some more about what had happened. About how Edward just wanted what was best for her. Bella scolded him and got angry telling him that she never stopped loving him and his leaving didn't make her. Edward got a little angry again when she said why she didn't tell Edward about Renesme.

Bella also cried in his arms as he told her why she gave Renesme up. Edward sat there and just held her.

Bella kept apologizing but Edward told her it didn't matter. Though they were both hurt if they wanted to be together they had to learn to let it go. Bella readily agreed for anything to get them together.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"We're both sorry." He said quietly. "I just need some time Bella. I love you and I want you forever but Renesme… and she's still angry..." He tried to explain running his hands through his hair.

"It's okay I understand." Bella said just wanting to feel him. "I'll wait forever for you." She said seriously before leaning and kissing him fully on the mouth.

They both grabbed on to each other. Each not wanting to let the other go, Bella pulled away to breathe but Edward just kissed down to her throat. Edward groaned and pulled away.

"Bella, we're not…we're not _us _yet…" Edward said trying to shake these images of Bella away.

"We will." Bella said reaching for his button shirt. Edward let her unbutton them. "But Edward I _need_ you." She said softly biting her lip and Edward lost control and started ripping her blouse off sucking on her tasty skin.

"Yes." She moaned as she felt him going lower past her navel. "Yes." She moaned. Edward hissed in pleasure as she grabbed onto his hair.

"I can't wait anymore." Edward said.

"Don't we've been apart for too long." Bella said as she kissed his chest. Edward moaned before pushing her harder onto her desk.

"Oooh." Bella giggled. Edward smirked at her before hurriedly ripped her panties off before quickly lunging into her.

"Oh oh oh." Bella kept chanting as she held on to Edward. Edward plunged into her faster and faster until Bella could felt the band in her stomach snap as she cried out. Edward finished shortly after her.

They both took a breather before fixing themselves. Edward kissed Bella on the lips before smirking at her.

"I'll never be able to look at the desk the same." Bella blushed. Edward brushed her hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck.

"Good. I'll always be on your mind." He chuckled. Bella turned around kissing him.

"You already are." He replied.

"I love you." She replied simply.

"As I love you…if not more." He chuckled tickling her. She screeched.

Bella put a sign on her door about meeting in the auditorium so her and Edward wouldn't be interrupted.

They both chatted about this and that. Edward told Bella how Esme had started an online design company. Carlisle was at a hospital near Seattle. Alice has a clothes line that Rose and Reese had helped her with. Emmett and Jasper started an online sports and more store. Edward had composed for various places.

"I've missed them." Bella said talking about the Cullen's who at times seemed better suited for her then her own family.

"They miss you too." Edward assure her.

"They hate me." Bella said sadly.

"They're upset, but they also get it." Edward said.

"Even Rosalie." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Rose is special." Edward chuckled.

"Esme has missed you especially and of course Alice." He said nodding.

"Alice didn't even look at me." Bella said.

"Renesme is her first priority." He shrugged his shoulders. Bella nodded. It was obvious that the family had gotten even closer if that was possible. Bella could see Reese as doing that. Reese was just that kind of person. Bella saddened at the thought that she'd never be able to experience that.

"She'll come around." Edward said guessing her thoughts quickly standing in front of her between her legs.

"I don't know." Bella said feeling the tears. Edward kissed them away.

"She's angry but she's a teenager they're supposed to be moody and dislike their parents." Edward laughed.

"I said and did terrible things to her." Bella cried.

"yes you did." Edward said sadly. "All I could say to her was that wasn't the Bella I knew."

"She disappeared when you left, and she broke when I gave up Renesme." Bella said sadly. "But I feel her again with you." Bella smiled a watery smile.

"I'm here Bella, and I do truly love you as you but…"

"I know you do but I haven't been myself ever since…" she trailed off. She tried to change the subject. "So you still write music? You write music for movies and stuff?" she laughed.

"There's only two that are my favorite though." Edward said with his arms around her kissing her shoulder.

"What?" she asked running her hands up and down his arms.

"Your lullaby and Renesme's song." He said simply kissing her head.

"Will you sing me her's?" she asked.

"Of course, anything for you my love." He said grabbing her hand as he danced around the room and sang about their daughter.

"_My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

I say on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they,  
They've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

And you can tell everbody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"

he finished spinning her around the room. Some movement caught their eye in the doorway.

Jake was smirking with Reese looking impassively into the room. After Reese explained to Jake what happened he had this odd want for Bella and Edward to end up back together.

"I heard my song and came." Reese said.

"Hey baby girl I'm glad you did." Edward smiled but still not moving from his embrace with Bella. Bella blushed. Reese rolled her eyes.

"You sure it's for me?" Reese said her nostrils flaring. Edward rolled his eyes before releasing Bella and in a flash he had Reese in his arms as he spun her around.

"Do I have another daughter?" he laughed as she giggled. Bella's heart warmed as the sight of father and daughter.

"Daddy put me down." Reese giggled. Edward set her down before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Eww." She laughed. Jake laughed with her.

"Mr. Heinz is looking for you." Reese said to her Dad as Jake wrapped an arm around her. Then she sighed and turned towards Bella.

"And Mr. Black is looking for you." She said not really meeting Bella's eyes. Bella's eyes were all over her trying not to miss a single detail…she tried not to cheer, she was talking to her, oh wait what did she say? Bella thought. Edward chuckled seeing her frazzled by Renesme.

"Jacob is looking for you." Edward said even though it burned his mouth to say. Bella saw that and kissed his cheek. Reese and Jake's widen before looking back at the couple.

"Yes I've got to deal with him." Bella said firmly trying to let Edward know she was with him 100%. Edward smiled knowing what she was doing.

Reese was at the least impressed that they knew each other still so well after all these years.

"you don't have to now. Go get some rest you had a long day." Edward winked and Bella blushed.

"Eww! Dad that's gross!" Reese said quickly dragging a shocked Jake out of the room.

"I like to surprise her from time to time." Edward said laughing.

"I see that." Bella said wondering if she'd ever be able to joke around with Reese like Edward will.

"The time will come." Edward said as if he was reading her thoughts again. "For now we'll take it day by day. I'll be in your class bright and early tomorrow." He said kissing her. "get some rest my love. I'll talk to the family."

Bella nodded.

"I love you." Edward said before he left. Bella smiled.

"I love you." She said smiling. They both were reluctant to leave but after a few more kisses they parted ways.

Edward loved her...that was enough to get her through anything.

**xoxo**

**v**


End file.
